


HEART ATTACK | CHUUVES

by kimwig



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig
Summary: "They weren't joking when they said you're the cause of multiple heart attacks."When the case of a serial killer is being handed to detective Sooyoung, she swears to do everything in her power to bring justice to the victims' families. Even if that includes playing the serial killer's sick games.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	1. A big, red, juicy apple

Another busy day unfolded itself on Sooyoung's feet, who stepped out of the large black car in one swift motion. Her black coat flowed along the slight breeze that had finally started subsiding as lunch time slowly arrived and the badge she held on her hand to show the men guarding the crime scene, shone brightly. The tall brunette closed the door behind her with force, hands that previously held tightly onto the steering wheel, resting inside her pants' pockets as she quickly paced towards the many of her co-workers that were gathered around the quite large apartment complex.

Walking in, Sooyoung's phone vibrated, the group chat her co-workers had added her to blowing up in light of the recent event and the call they all received to arrive at the scene. They also seemed to be talking about who would buy lunch after they were done, but the brunette did not bother to read any of those messages and stepped into the elevator, pressing the button to the tenth floor.

Ha Sooyoung was a new, upcoming detective known for her hard and smart work, having worked in major homicide cases inside and outside of the country at only thirty years of age. Graduate of a prestigious university abroad, Sooyoung had been working as a private investigator for the first five years of her career in the States. That until she was offered a job at the Seoul Police Agency by the chief himself, after her biggest solved case to date - a double homicide, that had occupied the NYPD for over nine months and was almost closed due to lack of evidence - went viral on the news. Kang Dongyul could not miss the opportunity to have such intelligent person on his side and quickly reached out to the young woman, convincing her to move back into the motherland and work with the best of the best at the Agency. And, of course, Sooyoung could not deny the offer, mostly out of pride, but going back home, too, did not sound that bad. It had been years since she last stepped her foot in South Korea - the tasty food country, as she liked to describe it to her friends back in the States - and even if she had no one to await for her return, she still missed the place. 

So, there she is now, eight months into her new job in Korea, listening to the cheerful chief of the team greet her with a smile on her face and a hot paper cup of black coffee, that she had magically learned Sooyoung liked - although Sooyoung never even mentioned it - as if there was not a dead body in the apartment, being photographed for evidence.

"Ha Sooyoung! My favorite detective," spoke enthusiastically the chief of the team, Jo Haseul, once the tall woman got off the elevator and into the apartment "I don't know why they called you, this shouldn't take long."

Jo Haseul was the chief of their team and department. Her reputation in the Agency was big and she was close with all important members of it, having spent most of her life in crime scenes. After being saved by legendary detective Choi Dasom from a kidnapper at the young age of eight, Haseul grew up to admire and follow her in all of her journeys. Dropping out of middle school when she was sixteen, she trained to become just like her idol and four years later got to be on her side. They spent years solving all kinds of cases together, Choi had shaped Jo and Jo had given Choi the untradeable feeling of pride and honor up until her last breath. Haseul never talked about it, but it was obvious Choi Dasom's death while on duty took a toll on her. Holding your idol and co-worker until they bled out is not something to get over easily. 

"Hi," the brunette swallowed hard, lips curving into a forced smile when talking to Haseul "Have you been here for a while?"

Haseul shook her head in denial, beckoning the two women over, who stood further away and chit-chatted "Just got here thirty minutes ago," she stated "The call reporting the incident was just made an hour ago. We'll thoroughly investigate the crime scene ourselves after they're done taking pictures for the file, but it doesn't seem like an extraordinary case." 

Sooyoung nodded, taking a sip of the hot coffee in her hands and smiling. The woman loved coffee, not only because of it's rich smell, taste, beautiful color and texture, but because it did not get on her nerves, unlike everything else in the world did - well, apart from that one time her espresso machine broke.

"What's the info?" Heejin, one out of the two women who were beckoned over by the chief asked, hair neatly worn into a tight ponytail. Her attire seemed unfitting for the occasion, Sooyoung reckoned, wearing a suit in the crime scene was maybe a little over the top. Then again, the woman would not know, she almost never got out of her comfy black turtlenecks and jeans.

Jeon Heejin was one of the youngest officers in the team, daughter of the well-known detective Jeon Myungdae, who dedicated all of his life in the Seoul Agency and who recently retired due to health problems. She joined the team about three years ago, fresh out of the training academy. She is known for her athletic abilities and for her sharp eye. Heejin is very observant and a perfectionist, making her an essential addition to the team. 

"Park Chaewon, age twenty," Haseul lead the three women near the unlucky blonde laid on the wooden floor of the apartment "She's a dental care student in Yongsan university and the daughter of neurosurgeon Park Insik. The woman living on the apartment across the hallway called this morning, having heard an intense fight between the victim and another girl last night."

"Why call now, though?" it was Sooyoung's turn to ask questions as the chattering of the cameras slowly ceased.

The chief stretched her neck, looking down on her notes before replying to Ha's question and moaning in pain "When asked, the woman said she saw the victim hugging the other girl before leaving her house last night and thought nothing of it until this morning, when Park Chaewon didn't leave the house for her classes like she usually does."

All three hummed, with the quietest out of them all stepping out and kneeling before the lifeless body of Park Chaewon "It is definitely been a while since she passed," Hyunjin declared "I'd say around one in the morning."

Kim Hyunjin was the doctor of the team, the pathologist. She would usually perform the autopsies and help declare the time and cause of death of the victims at the scene. Born and raised in a small city in Gangwon province, Taebeak, Hyunjin spent most of her time reading books in the small coffee shop owned by her parents. Throughout her whole life the woman was the best amongst all students in the country, with an estimated IQ of one hundred fifty, Hyunjin left school at the age of thirteen to attend university. Thriving in medical school and graduating at the top of the list, she later focused on a pathology residence program. Although her professors advised her on taking the long road of cardiosyrgery, the girl decided against it and soon after university was offered a job in a hospital near the Seoul Police Agency. Her name quickly became known and she established her place in the field.

"Cause of death?" the questions kept flowing in.

Hyunjin sighed, eyes locking with the Heejin's observant ones. With her gloved hand, the woman quickly examined the blonde's body for any external injuries, mumbling to herself. Soon, she stood up, removing her gloves and scribbling into her notebook "There are no injuries, apart from one on the head," she stated "But I suspect it's from when she fell on the floor. The bruise is far too small to have caused her death."

Haseul quickly typed something on her phone, fingers taking long strokes against the rather large screen "There's nothing particularly worrying in her medical history, only an appendix removal." she passed her phone around for everyone to see "That leaves the cause of death unidentified. You're going to have to perform an autopsy, kiddo."

Hyunjin grimaced at the use of the word kiddo, raising and pressing her eyebrows together in disgust. She turned her head away from the body and to the light browned woman next to her who murmured - Heejin. 

"This can't be homicide, right?" wondered the woman "Like, the suspect said that when Park's friend left they hugged, meaning she was alive. Why perform an autopsy?" 

Considering her sharp mind, Heejin's question was rather stupid and caused the chief to giggle. The older patted the younger's head and smiled, it felt nice being someone new detectives could look up to and learn so much from. She has always wanted to be the person Choi Dasom was to her.

"We can't just let this go by, even if it's not a homicide, someone has passed." she spoke, momentarily ignoring the ruffling of Sooyoung's coat as she moved around, looking for something. 

The woman kneeled right before the blonde. Her dark and emotionless eyes examined every little detail on the victim's body; her straight, long blonde hair that was too neat for someone in her state, the relaxed muscles on her face and her mouth that was slightly open, her neck that held a beautiful pearl necklace around it, which complemented the rest of her expensive outfit. No wrinkle was to be found on the material of her clothes, not even the place on her chest that she seemed to be gripping with her right hand the moment before she died. Sooyoung figured it out by the way her now limp fingers were bent against it. Unlike her right, Park's left hand was on her side, limp as well, outstretched as if she was reaching for something. Even if her muscles had given up on her and her heart had stopped beating, the detective could see it right in front of her eyes; the blonde desperately gripping her chest with her right hand adored with bracelets and falling on the ground as she reached for or dropped something with her left hand, minimalistic rings tightly hugging around her fingers.

"Was there something by her left hand?" the brunette turned to Haseul, who had gotten to the scene before all evidence was taken away "You can see Park was holding something with her left hand before she died. She must've dropped it." 

All eyes turned to see where Sooyoung was pointing, the open palm of Chaewon's. Without hesitation Haseul called over the team in charge of taking pictures of the evidence for the file, carefully looking through all of them. Heejin had kneeled before Sooyoung as well, almost burning holes into the skin of the deceased woman's hand as she studied the weakened muscles of it and any other detail, while Hyunjin had already walked off. There was no debating on whether she should perform an autopsy or not, the papers were already being signed. Something wrong was going on.

"An apple," Haseul breathed out "Just a big, red, juicy apple."

Sighs followed the chief's words. It looked like this was more than a student's death, more than an undiagnosed health problem that caused a sudden death, and that the team was not getting lunch together any time soon.


	2. The Busan Virus

Hyunjin had always been vocal about wanting her workplace to be a clean and quiet place. She preached that no work can get done in a hectic environment, where people are screaming and running around - she specifically glared at chief Jo when saying these words, implying, no, flat out saying, her loud voice could not let anyone focus - trying to do too many things at once and inevitably failing at all of them. However, no one ever listened, or at least, Jo Haseul's team, that walked into the morgue loudly while debating on the cause of death in their new case. Everyone apart from Sooyoung, who kept her mouth shut, silently standing beside Heejin.

"The lab results are back." was the only thing the woman in the white coat had to say for her two brown haired co-workers to stop talking, brown orbs drifting from the covered body of Park Chaewon's on the table to Hyunjin's cat like eyes. 

Sooyoung could spot the folder with the results right in front of the young doctor. It shone, almost screaming at her to grab and devour it's contents like a hungry wanderer, finally making it back into society after a terrible ship wreck. Her fingers itched and she could feel chills down her spine. The thrill of a new mystery had starting getting to her to the point she just couldn't wait - something completely unlike of the woman.

"What is it?" Heejin asked, hiding a giggle behind a subtle cough "She had some short of undiagnosed illness, right? A brain tumor? Or did her friend kill her? Her friend killed her!"

Haseul rolled her eyes "How could her friend kill her, Heejin-ah?" she grunted loudly, the new generations are getting dumber and dumber as time passes "The witness saw her hug the victim before leaving."

The bickering had started again and it could have been that she had not slept at all or that Heejin had brought dirt in her lab from outside with her shoes, but Hyunjin felt a loud roar echo from within her and against the thick walls of her workplace.

"Shut up already!" the long haired woman picked up the folder and Sooyoung's eyes lit up "This is a more serious case than we thought it was, there's no time to bet on the cause of death of an innocent woman."

Of course, detectives were not always serious. There were many times when they would joke around, laugh the stress out, it only helped the day go by faster. Looking at dead bodies from the time they woke up to the time they went to bed - although, most of the times they did not really sleep - was not as easy at it seems. Jokes are, usually, the only light in their day, the only thing that keeps them from turning into depressed, blood covered, walking zombies. Messing around was their fuel, even for someone like Sooyoung, who did not really enjoy it.

"Kim," Haseul's stern tone followed the younger's scream "Why are you so mad all of a sudden?"

Somehow, Haseul could always read her co-workers just like she did the many mystery books she fancied looking through late at night. Having spent so much time around them, especially the women in her team, she could pick up any sing of sadness, exhaustion, and irritation from the way they walked, talked or even stood. She knew when to stop, where each and everyone's boundaries were and, of course, she always tried to respect them. Yet today, looking at the dark bags under Hyunjin's eyes and the way she tried supporting her weight by holding herself up from the edge of the counter in front of her, Haseul could see nothing. The younger's eyes seemed hazy, fogged, no one could tell what she was thinking or why she had suddenly lost her temper, why she had raised her voice. The younger was never like that, even after sleepless nights, she remained calm and collected. 

"Park Chaewon was poisoned," the woman sighed, pressing her fingers against her temples "She was poisoned with one of the strongest poisons ever sold to the market."

"Sold?" Heejin's eyes widened "How can poison be available to the market? How anyone allo-"

"Pesticide," the raven head grabbed a pen from the pocket of her white coat, using it to point at something on the document that she held out for the rest to see "One that was taken off the market nearly a decade ago."

"I'm sorry, but I'm so confused..." Heejin's voice trailed off and she looked over at Haseul for help. Although, Jo was still examining the lab results Hyunjin held out, mumbling to herself.

It was around 2010 when a large group of farmers poured out on the streets, demanding funding from the government due to the ridiculous amount of money they wasted on pesticides yearly. The land around that time was habited by millions of annoying little creatures, torturing the farmers like never before. On the contrary, throughout the decades they never had to deal with such major problems. Farming across the whole country was relatively easy, despite the occasionally polluted by pollen air.   
  
"And so, a very small company in Busan by the name Deungjeon Family, that was known for supporting the farmers of the local farming village with their products, decided to help them out during that difficult time by creating a pesticide strong enough that it could kill any little creature that harmed their crops." Haseul finally took her eyes away from the document and brought her notepad out to write down her thoughts - a habit that she had picked up after years of working in crime scenes.

The woman had figured writing every little detail down could come in handy. There were many occasions where detectives and investigators failed to reach the solving point of a case just because of a small detail, a clue that went unnoticed, perhaps because no one viewed it as clue and never paid attention to it. So, Haseul decided to not be that person, ending up to have spent hundreds of notepads throughout her years of working, keeping each in a large box stored under the bed of her childhood room.  
  
"The pesticide was extremely strong, though, and for the next five years got linked to many cases not only of deceased farmers, but their products' consumers as well." she continued and finally put her notepad in the back pocket of her jeans.

The infected by the pesticide products reached the whole country and an outbreak began, leading experts to believe a new virus had surfaced, with the center and place of origin being Busan. Only after a few months of the pesticide's release, six in ten people had been hospitalized due to poisoning and three in ten people had deceased in the entire country. The 'Busan Virus', as they called it, had taken over.

"Soon enough a team of researchers came out with a report denying the existence of a new virus and exposing the deadly side effects of the Deungjeon Family pesticide - that became one of the best selling farming products in the country because of it's efficiency and was bought by many clueless citizens." Hyunjin added and lead the group to her computer, slender fingers quickly hitting the keys of her keyboard to reveal many articles about the situation online.

Chaos followed; trials between the company and the research team, police investigations, protests in Busan . The country was slowly, but surely, falling apart. Eventually, after the police confirmed the research team's claims of a lethal pesticide, took the product out of market and conducted searches in peoples' households across the country, just to make sure they did not have it in their possession. 

"That explains your frustration," Heejin responded lowly, worry evident in her voice as she made eye contact with the raven head "There's someone out there who still has the pesticide."

"And is very generous when using it," Haseul pointed out "From the dosage found in Park's system it looks like the killer has a stack of those old pesticides."

Hyunjin nodded in agreement, awkwardly scratching the back of her neck when noticing Heejin's gaze was still on her and she cleared her throat, trying to focus on Sooyoung's voice, who had finally spoken up after a long time of taking in the information her two co-workers were sharing.

"Did you test the apple that was found in the crime scene for it? The pesticide?" she asked "This is definitely premediated crime."


	3. Poisonous Addiction

Everything looked so peaceful from the roof of the station, even the business of the large street, buzzing with the honking of the cars and the growling of their engines. Sooyoung breathed in, focusing on the way her chest heaved up and down and allowing the polluted air to drown her already damaged from smoking lungs. The night was slowly rolling in as the street lights turned on one by one, joining the flickering of the neon on the front off many bars and food places scattered across the town, reminding the many citizens, who flooded every corner of it, that it was time to slowly return home. Although, for the woman gripping the safety bar at the edge of the rooftop, the day only seemed to be getting started. 

"You were right," a voice spoke from behind her and the small hand of a woman reached to give her the thing she had been desperately searching for to soothe the itchiness that had spread from the skin of her arms and torso to inside her throat and in her stomach, poking at her internal organs; a cigarette "The apple was basically drenched in pesticide."

Sooyoung raised her head from the arms she rested on top of the metal safety bar, turning back to face the chief and quickly accept her offering. She bowed her head in respect and offered to light up Haseul's own stick of death, giggling at the deep and hungry inhale of the addictive smoke she immediately sucked from it.

"Did we get the CCTV video from outside of Park Chaewon's apartment?" it was the tall brunette's turn to satisfy her poisonous addiction, skinny fingers holding onto the cigarette Haseul had lit up for her.

The woman could not exactly remember when her addiction begun or how. Living in a small orphanage with kids of all ages for most of her life, she had probably picked it up from one of the feisty teenagers or disrespectful staff in there. However, she did not want to recall those days just to remember when her addiction started. Taking the 'orphan' label off of her was hard enough and pushing herself back in her childhood mindset only forced the label back on her spotted by abuse marks body.

"Yeah," Haseul exhaled, joining her co-worker in pointlessly watching the cars drive by "They're trying to reach out to her friend. She was the last person that saw her, after all."

Oh, how nice did the poisonous smoke feel inside their lungs. It burned so sweetly, yet left an annoyingly bitter aftertaste that clung against their tongue and yellowing teeth for days. It did not go away no matter how long they brushed them for, but the warmth the smoke provided drowned any worry away. Nothing mattered when they were dancing with a comforting and thick cloud produced by the cigarette's burning tip. No side effect reached their hazy mind when they quenched their thirst, the thirst of addiction.

"And the only suspect," added Sooyoung "For now."

Maybe the comforting smell of the smoke was what started Sooyoung's addiction. The feeling of the smoke inserting itself in her system through her flared nostrils as she bawled by the side of the smiley old lady in the orphanage had translated into her mind as a safe place, something that would burn her worries and pain away. And it was exactly what a five year old wanted.

"Do you really think it's her?" Haseul asked and closed her eyes, relaxing her neck and letting her head fall back.

_With her shirt messily tucked in her pants and naked feet, the crying girl ran inside the front hall of the orphanage, breathing heavily. Her salty tears blended with the snot from her nose and the blood from her bleeding lip as she searched for the janitors closet, weak and marked legs shaking from fear. It hurt so much to walk, especially run, and the little girl could feel herself nearly collapsing while she reached for the doorknob, pushing the door open and quickly closing it behind her._

_"Sooyoung-ah!" the woman standing in there exclaimed, holding her cigarette between her lips and outstretching her arms for the little girl to cuddle in "Are you okay, baby?"_

_Miss Cha was the only person in the orphanage who truly loved her, Sooyoung reckoned. She had a child too and was sweet to everyone. The woman knew how to help and take care of all the kids in the orphanage and the little girl hidden in her large embrace could tell she was the only one doing her job because she loved it and not because of the money it offered - unlike many others._

_"Did mister Go beat you again?" she held the crying girl closer, breathing out a heavy cloud of smoke and using a tissue paper she found in her pocket to wipe the youngling's face "I knew I should've spoken up about him to sooner."_

"I'm not sure," the woman's reply was interrupted by a moan of satisfaction, smoke spilling from her mouth "A mind of a murderer never makes sense."

Sooyoung had finally figured it out. It surely was her abused and nearly undeveloped child brain that had linked comfort with the smoke of miss' Cha's cigarette. That sense of comfort was what lead her into taking the long road of self distraction, suicide; smoking. 

"We got a name!"suddenly, the chief shouted, holding her vibrating cellphone against her ear.

And despite knowing the dangers of walking down that road, Sooyoung could not bring herself to change paths. Every time she did, it felt as though she was already too deep into it, lost in its darkness and unable to get out . So she disregarded the ugliness and pain stored within her own body, promising to some day take the road back to safety, yet never actually doing it. 

"Well? Who is it?"

Sooyoung could never get over her poisonous addiction.

"Son Hyejoo."


	4. Reunion

The room was quiet, painfully quiet. The plain white painted walls of it seemed to be closing in on it's only visitor, trapping the young woman inside like the large mouth of a monster as she patiently waited, nails breaking the skin of her palms in attempts to hold in her bitter tear of despair. In her stained by coffee and doughnut icing shirt, green baseball cap and ripped jeans, the woman watched in horror as the door of the interrogation room opened and closed quickly to reveal a tall brunette. The brunette showed no emotions and promptly sat down in front of her, a thin folder held in her left hand. 

"I didn't expect to see you there," the detective let out a chuckle, brushing away a few annoying strands of hair that had gotten into her tired eyes "Son Hyejoo."

It was not difficult to track down the person who last saw Park Chaewon. With just a look through the victim's call history and social media, it was evident that Son Hyejoo was the friend seen in the CCTV video, the one who fought with the blonde the night of the murder. Judging by the amount of pictures Park had posted of her on her Instagram, Son Hyejoo was her bestfriend; a shy and reserved young woman who worked at a coffee shop. Daughter of a single mother, the girl barely made it out of high school before she had to start working to support her sick and old mother.

"Ha Sooyoung..." the girl sounded excited, but also not quite. The shakiness in her voice masked any other emotion she was trying to express "You're back."

How funny was it, the two meeting again after so many years over a murder case. A murder case Hyejoo was currently the only suspect for, but did not seem to be taking the whole situation seriously, as she continued questioning the older across of her.

"Why didn't you contact me when you arrived?" Hyejoo smiled "Didn't I tell you the day you left that I'll be always waiting for you to be back?"

Sooyoung sighed, letting the thin folder rest on the table in front of her. She crossed her legs and brought herself a little closer, propping her elbows on the metal surface of the old table. Looking at the smile of her old friend in front of her, her heart started beating loudly. Soyoung never thought Hyejoo remembered of her existence, or even wanted to contact her after she left the country and everything in her old life behind - including her only friend.

"Here I am now, I guess..." she replied, forcing a smile from forming on her face "How's your mother?"

From the other side of the large two way mirror that separated the interrogation room in half, Haseul stood impatiently. Ha was was supposed to be interviewing their only suspect, not chatting with her. The time was ticking, passing by quicker than usual and a very determined killer was on the loose. What if Park Chaewon was not the only target?

"She's alright," Hyejoo shrugged "She walked a little yesterday and went to the bathroom by herself while I was at work," she giggled "Finally some progress is being made."

Sooyoung nodded, feeling Haseul's eyes pierce through the mirror and burn gaping holes into her back. Although, she could not help but to keep the conversation going. The woman had forgotten how nice it felt being around the younger and by listening to nasally tone of her voice, she was taken back to the days where it was just Sooyoung and her. Back to the days where the only thing that mattered was getting out of school, not tracking down some insane, poison having murderer. 

_Friday afternoons were the best, school was done for the week and Sooyoung did not have to attend Hagwon - the orphanage principal made sure that all of the high school seniors in the unit attended the Academy, so they could improve their grades and prepare of the university entrance exams. And so, she and her only friend, Hyejoo, had all the time after school to recharge, isolate themselves from their every responsibility and spend the whole day on the alley behind the convenience store Hyejoo worked at, looking at the darkening sky._

_"I don't know if I've ever asked you this," the older brunette suddenly spoke up after a long pause in their conversation "How come you didn't take your mother's last name?"_

_A laugh sounded, louder than any other that had ever escaped Hyejoo's mouth, who turned to look at her friend with her cheeks puffed out. The younger took her time to chew and swallow the spicy tteokboki they had bought together before replying, the silly grin on her face getting bigger and bigger._

_"It's stupid, really," she started "My mother's family name is rare, I have actually never seen it anywhere else, and after a series of events she reached the conclusion that it's cursed." Hyejoo giggled loudly, gripping her chopsticks with one hand and holding Sooyoung's shoulder with the other._

_"Cha isn't really a ra-"_

_"Her last name isn't Cha," she interrupted "It's Deungjeon and through the whole history of the family, only misfortunes have happened to those who carried that name, or so my mom says."_

Sooyoung's eyes widened at the memory. A family by the name Deungjeon made the pesticide that killed Park Chaewon.

_"She changed it to Cha then?" asked the older and held her breath when Hyejoo's hand moved from her shoulder down to her back._

_"Yes. After her first marriage ended, she took the name of her ex to get rid of the misfortune, I guess." the girl continued "She thought her cursed last name was the reason her marriage ended, only to later realize that men simply suck. Both of her husbands were just fucking stupid - one cheated on her and the other left her._ "

_Sooyoung nodded, her fingers shyly touching those of Hyejoo, who reached to hold her hand "And even though your father left, your mother gave you his last name in order to rid you off the misfortune. So you won't end up like her..." the girl felt bad for her friend. Growing up with a single working mother must be hard, but at least, those hardships were what ended up creating their friendship. If Hyejoo's mother did not work in the orphanage Sooyoung grew up in, they would have never met._

_"Exactly," she giggled "But, I think, the misfortunes didn't actual derive from the last name, but how poor my family has always been."_

The detective sighed, finally giving up her cheeky grin that made the muscles of her cheeks pulse, and repositioned herself on the chair. Reminiscing the past was not going to get a murder case solved, especially the murder case her old friend had more than one links to.

"Look, I'll just ask you some questions about your friend and what happened last night," Ha spoke and leaned over to grab the pictures stored into the thin folder she had left on the table "And I want you to answer truthfully."

Hyejeoo grimaced as the pictures of her friend's deceased body on the floor of her apartment were laid out in front of her. The tears she had been trying to hold in since the moment she was called to the station barely kept in her shaking orbs and her voice shook as she replied back to Sooyoung.

"I will," she sniffled "I promise."


End file.
